Raptorsong 2
by AcanyaHelke
Summary: This is the sequel to the story Raptorsong (I recommend that you read it first). Two young raptor chicks go out to discover the mystery and wonder of Jurassic Park, but what happens when fun and games become a race for survival? Note- from a RAPTOR's POV.
1. Stormy Weather and Mischivous Chicks

Note- It is recommended that you read 'Raptorsong' first, as it will explain all of the main characters and some events that take place later in the story.  
  
AN- Hello, and we are back! This is the sequel to Raptorsong. It still needs a title, but I wanted to post it (for all of my readers who enjoyed the first story.) This chapter is kind of a prologue of sorts, and I want to thank C'oxila for helping me write this chapter, as well as giving me a lot of ideas for future ones.  
  
Trapper and Moonmist- Here we go again...  
  
bIsla Sorna One year after the Kirby incident /b   
The wind howled with anger as the alpha pair of my pack Killer and Cleo led us further inland. We were not alone. Other dinosaurs big and small and carnivore and herbivore proceeded to the safety of the inland plateau. Yet, with as many young there were with us, the going had been slow, making it slightly dangerous because of the weather that we saw approaching us rapidly. For now, it was only a storm, but I could sense that things were about to get worse, much worse.   
  
Still, it was a spectacular site, rivals who are now in time of crisis have agreed to a truce. As the alpha pair led the front end, my mate, Moonmist and I, Trapper, reared up the back making sure no one was left behind, as we normally did. Moonmist looked around to see if the whole pack had made it. I watched as she scanned over the scene, counting every raptor in our clan, making sure that we had all made it to safety.  
  
"That's everyone", Moonmist yelled trying to speak above the wind. She looked again, just to make sure. I watched as her face changed from confusion, then to worry. "Wait, where are Costello and Scrim? We have to find them."  
  
"They could still be back on the ridge", I said. They had been messing around there earlier, and knowing them, they hadn't left. I looked up at the sky as another streak of lightning sliced the sky in two. "Come on, we don't have much time". I led Moonmist back into the dense forest looking for the two missing young raptors that were part of the litter of the alpha pair. We came across the ridge where they two brothers usually were. Our expectations were right on target as the two were there tackling each other like they always do during play, completely unaware of the storm. I rolled my eyes at their ignorance as my mate and I moved toward the pair.  
  
"Costello, Scrim come on, we have to go", Moonmist yelled.  
  
"How come"? Asked a nonchalant Scrim.  
  
"We have to seek shelter from the storm". An annoyed Moonmist said.  
  
"Are you kidding? This storm is great"! Came a delirious Costello. My mate and I couldn't believe it. Raptors they're age should be terrified of the storms that annually happen on our island. Perhapes their 'adventure' as eggs had caused brain damage which caused them to be like this I thought many a time. "I feel like I could soar like the pteranodons". Costello shouted out dreamily. He was on top of the ridge ready to jump.  
  
"Oh, no you don't"! Came another angry raptor voice. We all turned to see who it was, it was Killer.  
  
"Costello and Scrim get off of there and come along, you're our only sons and we're not going to loose you on your own foolishness", Killer said.  
  
The two brothers abide their father and rushed over to him. The feeling of guilt on them. Killer was not one to upset. "Now come on", their father said and the two brothers trailed behind and this time they were in front of us. We followed Killer over to the cavern where the rest of the pack was waiting. The brothers were greeted by their worried mother. The two brothers knew they were going to get it. I could see it written on their faces that they knew very well that their punishment would not be pretty. Cleo glared at her sons with her yellow eyes, anger and worry mixed together in an expression only a mother could give.  
  
"Mother, we're real sorry...." began Scrim, hoping that he could avoid what was coming through sweet-talking his mother. It didn't work.  
  
"Apologize later, just get inside", Cleo said hotly. The two brothers went inside and their father followed.  
  
Cleo then turned to us.  
  
"Thank you, you two. Yet again you have both proved to be invaluable members to our clan.", she said and turned and joined the rest of her family. My mate and I walked inside where everyone else was asleep. Parents were attending to their frighten children. Young raptors continued their playing of wrestling and pounceing on one another.  
  
It reminded me that soon we would have children of our own. Hopefully in the next mating season we would have our turn. We were courting during the last, and had no chance for chicks. It's now been over a year since I courted my mate Moonmist. After wo years of trying to find to perfect mate, I now understood why I had to be patient. No other female raptor I courted would ever have turned out the way she did. We laid down by another raptor by the name of Cyrn. He was younger then me and looked up to me as a mentor. We had taken him into our family almost a year ago. He was a nice kid, a little odd at times, but nice.  
  
"Costello and Scrim, were at it again"? Cyrn asked.  
  
"At their usual place", I said.  
  
Cyrn smiled. "I do envy them for their courage".  
  
"As do most of us." Moonmist said with a chuckle.  
  
"Like remember that time, they taunted a tyrannosaur that was already in a bad mood. They should've been dead so long ago...."  
  
"Cyrn..."  
  
"And then that one time that they wanted to go meet the Spino. That gave us all a good laugh..."  
  
"Cyrn..."  
  
"Right, just saying.....someone must really like them otherwise they wouldn't have this much luck. We all did things that freaked out our families when we were young". Over the year he had stayed with me and Moonmist, Cyrn has had a lot of growth. I remembered Cyrn when he was just as mischievous as Scrim and Costello are but now I see a completely evolved Cyrn. He was now more mature, less daring. He was becoming a mature male raptor. I sat down next to a yawning Moonmist and looked across to the cave entrence. The wind still howled with anger outside, and the rain became harder. I got myself comfortable as I snuggled up to my mate.  
  
"Well good night, Cyrn".  
  
"G'night, Trapper", replied a raspy Cyrn.  
  
I looked at Moonmist and began to groom my mate as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Sleep well, my lovely mate."  
  
AN- Alright, how did you like that? This story will probably be longer than the first, but hopefully better. And remember, I have a 'Raptorsong' website. It has story info, a Role-Playing/ discussion forum (which is in need of some Alpha's), games, quizzes, and more (or, it will soon.) Just click on the link in my profile, or 'my homepage' if you want to go check it out. Remember- review! Comments liked, praises loved, and Flames used to keep raptors warm on cold winter nights! 


	2. The AkaEream

Chapter 2  
  
The sun singed through the early morning clouds, as a divine force broke showered our island with scattered beams of sunlight. Our pack was one of the last to leave. We left the cavern and walked out onto the plateau. Other saurian families began to move back to their homes on various parts of the island. We proceeded down the trail alongside of a herd of camarasaurs. They didn't mind us and we didn't mind them. Finally we moved into the dense coniferous forest and onto another plateau, passed by a river that flows through and we at home at last.  
  
As we entered the area, Scrim and Costello approached us. They both still had the feeling of guilt on them from last night, telling us that they had been talked to about their little brush with danger and getting us involve. I could only imagine what their talk had been like. I smiled at the two raptor chicks. "Yes, what is it?" I asked them.  
  
"We wish to apologize for what happen last night", begin Scrim.  
  
"We're really sorry for bringing you into it, and thank you for risking your lives to get us to safety.", added Costello.  
  
Moonmist stopped and turned toward to two raptors. She nudged both of them lovingly.  
  
"It's alright you two, your young; remember we're not all perfect..."  
  
"No, we shouldn't have brought you into it, we're really sorry and thank you both for saving us, and we promise it won't happen again", Costello said redundantly only we more imploring.  
  
"We forgive you, and your welcome", Moonmist said with a smile.  
  
The brothers felt the burden lifted from them. They then returned in front of the line where their three sisters and parents were waiting for them.  
  
Moonmist then looked at me and asked, "Trapper, I hope you wouldn't be like that when we have our chicks".  
  
"You mean, being strict like Killer", I said.  
  
"That and expecting them to keep the sub family in the alpha rank for the next generation".  
  
In raptor society, most alpha pairs look up to their children to continue to lead long after they are gone. This didn't really apply to beta rank, which my mate and I were one of the beta pairs and the most trusted at that. Perhapes we would eventually rise up, but only if something were to happen and there were none who could take that burden onto themselves. I smiled at my mate.  
  
"Of course, I'll be strict......." I was caught off when Moonmist interrupted.  
  
"I know, as parents we could do no more then assure that our children reach adulthood and start to have children of their own. I meant being over strict, even for an alpha. I know its just tough love. When you're young, you always have the innate sense to explore. Even if it means risks. For Killer and Cleo its different everyone knows that they were not raise by other raptors. So they don't really know how to act. Its well I want our chick to have a young life with restrictions but not as much as Killer would, he does it too extreme and this is coming from someone who was a chick from an alpha pair. My parents weren't as strict as Killer and Cleo are".  
  
"I believe you just answered you own question Moonmist", I said. "We all know its tough love. Since we are a beta pair, we don't have to be that stict, if we were alpha pair then maybe, considering our children's heritage".  
  
Moonmist sighed.  
  
I nudged her, "Hey, if you don't, I won't".  
  
"No, I just don't want our children to feel like that. I want them to have a good young life. Not like yours, where they are left to be raised by another who is not their parents. Nor one like mine, always on the move, adjusting to new surroundings. And, I want them to have fun, unlike Cleo and Killer at times."  
  
"I understand", I told her.  
  
"Should always do what the females say, Trapper". I jumped when I heard Cyrn's voice; I didn't know that he was behind us.  
  
"That's right Trapper, remember I decide when it's time", Moonmist agreed.  
  
"Don't I do everything, you ask of me".  
  
"Uh huh, and that's why I knew you would be the right mate for me", she said.  
  
It was in the afternoon when we stopped for awhile and feasted on a corythosaur that we had found washed up onto the river bank that must've been killed in the storms. We rested in the still cloudy afternoon for a while and proceeded on home. Once we arrived we could tell that there was something not right in the area, we could feel it. The alpha pair sniffed the air and realized the problem.  
  
"The Aka Eream", I muttered, also recognizing the scent in the air.  
  
"The Aka Eream"? Moonmist asked curiously.  
  
"The Aka Eream, is a rival clan of ours, they live over the hills side", I pointed my head in the direction where they live, or, more to the point, should be living. "They usually don't bother us as often any more. But, for a long time they would partake in things like wondering into our territory to take bits from our kill", I elaborated. This was obviously the first time Moonmist has heard of them. I understood that back on Isla Nublar her clan was the only clan that lived there when she was born.  
  
"I understand", she said, giving a nod to prove it. I looked over to Killer and chirruped something. He nodded and stood in front of the pack to make an announcement.  
  
"As most of you may already know, The Aka Eream is closer then they should be, and tonight I need several volunteers to watch the territory, if they manage to infiltrate us again, we'll get them". I knew that when Killer said 'We'll get them' meant that they were actually going kill the intruding clan members. Sad but true, we were in a constant war for survival on this island; we couldn't have other raptors, even if they are fellow raptors, stealing prey from us on our territory. We proceeded back to our nest of dried leaves. Cyrn volunteered to be one of the raptors on watch for tonight, so he would not be joining us.  
  
I lay down next to my mate and gently groomed her neck, purring as she turned around and nipped at me playfully. I returned the favor and nipped her.  
  
"If you too are going to be intimate again, I could leave...", said Cyrn.  
  
"Not really Cyrn", I interjected, bolting up.  
  
"No, I'll leave, decides which I better check out the mud bed flank". As Cyrn walked off, he muttered something to himself which was something I couldn't really make out but it sounded like he was embarrassed? We stopped our play and cuddled some more before we finally went to sleep. The next day would tell us what to expect from our neighboring pack, the Aka Eream.  
  
AN- So, what did you think? Comments, questions, flames...any of those? If so, then please press the little button that says 'review', type it in, and send it! And, like I said in the first chapter- be sure to check the 'Official Raptorsong Website' for more! Just find the URL in my profile!  
  
Also, as I stated a while ago, I am looking for images of female velociraptors from JP. (They are the cream and black ones for those who can't tell) If you know where I could find some, or have a picture, please send it to me via email! Thanks! 


	3. Hunters and Hunted

AN- well, here is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. If updates aren't as often, it will be because I start school soon. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3 **

Killer had barked something, declaring that all clan members were to report to the center nest. This could mean a hunt was on for today. I open my eyes to see Cyrn sleeping next to me. Nudging him, I said. "Come on, the alpha pair wants us in the center".

"Mmmm, sooo..." he replied groggily.

"Just get up!" I said, hitting him playfully. Moonmist gave a laugh from behind me, and I turned and grinned at her, before hitting Cyrn again.

With a moan and some grumbling, the sleepy raptor got up and stretched, unhinging all the joints and placeing them back. He didn't stretch like any raptor I knew, other than himself of course, and how Cyrn stretched it was a mystery, not to mention odd. We were some of the last ones to make it there.

When we were all present the alpha air spoke. First, it was Killer.

"Today, we are hunting, despite the annoyance of the Aka-Eream being to close to our territory. Second, our children are going to be involved in this hunt as well, everyone knows what that means".It meant we would have to be careful, as normally young raptors are freaked out on their first hunt with all the chaos happening around them. I was, as most of us were. For the first time actually being involved in a hunt, with all the stampedes, the pursuit, the defenses of herbivores have, and the possibility another carnivore is going to be involved- you can't blame a young chick. With so many factors, it was too treacherous. Yet, there was always the excitement of hunting, which I don't know how to explain, but it was in us all. Hunting from what I knew in the children's perspective was the rite of passage, from chick to adulthood. To us when we were young actually partaking in a hunt was really exciting, and for parents it was a proud event. The litter of Killer and Cleo were delirious when they had heard the heard the news. It was a big surprise to them. They later found out while they were asleep, their parents had decided it was time for them. Next, it was Cleo's turn to speak as she walked over and stood beside her mate."Since it is our liters first hunt, we are going to go for easy prey.... a parasaur."Parasaurs were easy to kill; they had no means of defense, but they relied on other heavier and far more dangerous herbivores like certipsians. When ever we had to hunt with younger raptors, we usually go for easier prey, as it would give them a better chance to be participant.

An old female, who I didn't even notice that I was next to smiled. It was Karana; to us she was the matriarch of the clan, a title that usually belonged to the alpha female, Karana was the alpha before Killer and Cleo had come along. Karana and her mate Sotoko were the most memorable alpha pair we ever had, at least I thought so. Karana was very faithful and for those of us whose parents were killed, and she took care of us until we could do it ourselves. Every hatchling loved her.

We were assembled, and as the alpha pair gave instructions to the betas that were going to be on watch while they were gone I could hear the commotion going over at their litter, where the chickes were chattering happily.

We moved out and found one of the largest herds of paras that just wondered into our territory. They were the biggest herd of parasauroluphoses that any of us have ever seen. There must've have been hundreds of them. It was logic that this herd would attract not only Aka-Eream's attention, but other larger carnivores as well. Killer and Cleo examined which Para to go after, as their and others children watched intensely. We were hidden from view and were downwind, which ment that we would have the essence of surprise with us, but the scents of several other carnivores were in the area. Cleo consulted her mate saying "We should delay the hunt; there are too many factors here."

"True", replied Killer. "We've been in situations like this before, but we always manage to get out of it with confidence, just keep a positive attitude, isn't that what old Karenna always tells us?" he asked his mate with a grim smile. He looked over to the paras again. "That one", he said, his eyes lit up. It was a full grown buck, and judging by his girth the pack would not have to feed for a few days after. We all saw the buck that killer was pointing at.

"Attack pattern sleuth", ordered Killer. Remembering the original plans for this pre-coordinated attack we moved into position. My mate and I moved to the rear of the herd, as the buck we were going for was at the last few paras in the herd.Once the alphas saw we were in position, they initiated the chase, by being the first ones to go. Then another pair and another. Finally it was our turn. We zoomed through the herd scouting out the Para that the alpha pair had pick out. The Para herd was well aware of our presence and they proceeded to take care of us. They started to run and smash into us as we moved through them. Okay so maybe, they are can be dangerous.Several raptors stood on a hillside watching the action below. They were not from my clan, the Cyteri, but from our rivals the Aka-Eream. They were almost the same size as we were, and they bore mostly the same markings, save the fact that they had more red in their coloration. They usually lived on the hillside opposite of us, but, they were now watching our hunt, amused at how we executed and seemed to adapt to the current situation.I immediately adapted dodging the paras that were going to smack me and the Para who were going to smash through me, I jolted up on them and hope off of the other side or either zoomed underneath there body maintaining my speed. I gave a quick glance to see if Moonmist was with me, but she wasn't. The paras were still coming after me, so I dodge back to where she was last seen, worried that she was in serious peril. When she wasn't there; I panicked, before thinking that she may be with the rest of the pack. I ran back to where the Para that the alphas had picked out should be. There she was, a breath a sign of relief, one less thing to worry about, luckily everyone was there. They were edging the Para away from the herd as far as they can. The attack plan called that we would have three separate groups- one would attack the front, one from the side, and the other from the rear. It was common to use this strategy for a large herd. The three groups would try to separate the animal from the herd the ones in front would get the animal away from the herd and the other raptors would be behind to keep away resistance.Then we could pounce and make the kill. The Para had already been slain when I finally got there. Moonmist nudged me and smiled. "I was about to go looking for you", she said."I just came back looking for you", I said gasping.

"Who pounced first"?

"Killer, then Sheft followed by her mother and everyone else, but Sheft was the only one who partook in it", elaborated Moonmist.

Sheft was the oldest daughter of Killer and Cleo's litter. She was very courageous and like her father, was not afraid of anything. I had finally regained my strength when we heard a roar on the plain. Albertosaurs, four of them from what I could tell.

"This can't be good", I said.

Moonmist agreed.

Albertosaurs savored Para meat. There the ones who usually love to keep the hunting rights of parasaurs to themselves. The paras broke up into smaller groups from the main herd. While the Albertos pursued the smaller para groups, some of the Albertos approached us growling menacingly. We took our positions to defend our kill, but the Albertos approached still, unintimidated. Then it happened- instantly Sheft jumped the closest alberto, the alberto screamed in pain as Sheft went for his snout and dug her claws into his flesh, before another alberto ripped of Sheft from her pack mate's face and the young raptor went flying into a tree with a muffled shriek. Cleo watched, her face filled with horror and anger as she watched her daughter sailing through the air. She snarled at the Albertos, then ran to find Sheft.

Killer ordered a retreat and we returned to the clad of the trees. The Albertos roared in victory and rejoined the rest of their pack. When they were gone, Cleo rushed over to her daughter, she was relieved to see her still alive. Poor girl, she practically couldn't walk back to packs grounds after without the aid of her family. Her father had to carry her like a newly hatched chick back to the nest. Eventually the Albertos managed to leave after the paras did and we were able to eat the para that we had killed.

Surprisingly, Cleo was not at all upset at her mate for making the decisions to go after the paras. She did oppose the idea of going after such a large size herd though, especially with the Aka-Eream so close. What happen to us today had taught them both a lesson, especially Killer. He had apologized to all of us that night, realizing that one couldn't be invincible through determination.

As Moonmist and I rested for the night I realized that Cyrn was absent. I say him darting over to the other side where the younger females were, he was carrying a slab of para meat in his maw. I got up and followed him silently, seeing what he was up to. I watched as he preformed a courting dance for a female around his age by the name of Strena. Cyrn swung back and fourth with the meat in his mouth he then cautiously placed it in front of Strena, she sniffed it and threw it up into the air. I watched Cyrn's face, remembering that this was the most important part of the courting ritual. If she caught the meat and ate it, she was agreeing to be his mate, telling him that she wished to spend her life with him. If she let it fall, she was rejecting Cyrn. The younger raptor continued to watched as the chunk of meat slowly began to fall back to the earth. Right when it seemed that it would hit, Strena grabbed it between her jaws and swallowed it. Cyrn smiled, and seeing that she had accepted him so far, Cyrn then lay down beside her and began to groom her, as Sterna purred with delight. This reminded me of a year ago, when I was courting my mate. The exact same thing happened back then as it did today, and as it will forever more.

When the two were finished with the ritual, I returned to Moonmist. She was asleep when I approached her, but she shot up when she heard me approaching and looked relieved that it was me as I lay beside her.

"Where's Cyrn?" she asked.

"Remember the night I courted you".

Moonmist pondered for awhile, then nodded slowly. She then smiled and said, "Oh, who is he with"?

"Sterna." I said.

"Well she had her eye on him for a long time".

"Same with him." I said in reply.

I snuggled up to her my neck over hers. My eyes looked down to her eyes.  
"Remember the night I courted you"? I repeated.

"Mmm, hmm", Moonmist said practically asleep.

"I was just thinking that the events that took place today, happened just like on the night we courted, but the major difference is that its Cyrn's turn. Talking about deja vu".

Moonmist smiled.

"Tomorrow is another day, lets get some sleep." she said.

Getting my self comfortable, and thinking about miscellaneous things sleep soon over come me.

AN- So, what did you think? Remember- Praise loved, Critisism welcome, and Flames used to keep raptors warm at night! And don't forget the Official Raptorsong Website! There is info on characters, an RP/discussion forum- for which we still need 3 alpha raptors (moderator rank for now), as well as a game section! If you want to visit, just find the link in my profile!


	4. Acanya and Lanex

AN- sorry about the delay, this has been sitting in a folder on my desktop for over a week and a half, just haven't had the time to post! If there are delays in chapters, I am very busy, and will try to get them up when I have the time.

Chapter 4

Two months later

I looked down into the nest, studying the off-white orbs. One moved slightly and I grinned at my mate who was lying beside them, stretched out with her tail wrapped around the nest. It was then that I realized who and what I was. I was now a father. There were 7 eggs in all, much less than the average twelve, but the number lain was varied from 6 to a dozen. Moonmist looked up and me and I lay down on the other side of the nest and began to groom my mate. Moonmist had given birth a few weeks ago, and the eggs were well due to start hatching. The two of us hoped that at least one of them contained a live raptor chick within its cream colored shell.

"Feeling alright", I asked Moonmist.

"Fine, except for the feeling of anxiety and excitement", she said.

"So do I", I said as I nudged her loving.

Cleo came in smiling. She nudged us both purring she was taking the role of matriarch very seriously. Karenna was teaching her well. Cleo looked at the eggs, and some of them moved, and she gently moved them over to one side. Keeping them incubated, Moonmist watched Cleo as she turned over the eggs to the other side. The alpha female knew that Moonmist was being protective of her eggs and she wouldn't trust any other raptor, even a pack mate who she had a close relationship with. After turning over the eggs, Cleo came over to us and sat down. She nudged Moonmist maternally; she really was taking her new role of matriarch seriously.

"Feeling alright", Cleo asked us.

"Fine", we said together.

"I know", said Cleo smiling. "Killer and I felt the same way when our first litter was born".

Then the rustle of one of the eggs caught our attention. We peered over it. The egg rolled as the little raptor inside tried to break free. Then a crack, and the crack grew, the baby inside started to cry. Moonmist placed a talon over the crack scratching it as gingerly as she could, helping our son our daughter out. The egg was penetrated and we could see a tiny gray snout. Our first born child was a male. Helping our son she removed the egg around his body, eventually he was freed and was lying on the soft bed of moss. Moonmist licked him, cleaning the blood and mucus of him as he opened his eyes for the first time.

"Welcome to the world, Akethron", she said smiling.

Akethron squeaked as his mother continued to clean the mucus off of him.

Cleo looked over to me and nudged me purring.

"Well, congratulations", she told me.

I was about to reply when the rumbling of another egg caught our attention.

In perfect timing Cyrn and his mate Strena came back from their meal. Strena rushed over to Moonmist and aided her in helping our next child out of his or her egg. A white snout, it's a girl.

"There we go Hekethra", Moonmist said as the little raptor broke out of her shell.

Moonmist then cleaned the blood of mucus off of her. Cleo tended to Akethron keeping him warm.

The commotion had brought the attention of the rest of the pack. Usually during this time there would be a union of mated pairs who would share a nest. Being a pack of mostly bachelors, there weren't that many. If we were to share a nest with another mated pair it would be with Cyrn and Strena, this season they weren't ready so we had a nest all to ourselves. We would instinctively know which eggs are ours, in this chaos they would be laid at different intervals.

As another egg began to rattle and the little raptor began to break out of its shell, Strena took hold of newly born Hekethra. Cleo with the aide of several other females tended to the other egg, it was fairly larger then the others. We could hear two different squeaks coming from it.

"Can it be twins"? Someone said.

"Yes they are", Karana said as she took the egg shell off of them.

"A female and a white male", she said.

Moonmist and I took a look at them. A daughter and a white son were born in the same egg. They were of course smaller then the normal hatching size and the missed coloration in our son was different, probably on account of the fact that they were twins.

"I knew it was possible, heard it of two dinosaurs being born from the same egg", Cyrn said amused.

"It's a rare event", Karana said, beaming down at the two. "You are very special, as one of them was white. A chick born with no color is an even more rare event." She continued. There was a ledgend among the raptor-kind, of a white raptor named Sharek who all thought would die before he became mature. He ended up living longer than most, and was a great leader among the clan.

Everybody was silent as they looked at us waiting for us to name the new twins.

"I think the name.....Acanya would suit her well", said Cleo looking up from Akethron who was now partially asleep.

"Then Acanya it is", I said agreeing with her.

Moonmist nodded in response.

"Acanya it is", she said. "I want to call him Lanex", Moonmist said before she started to clean the blood and mucus off of the little white male who shared the egg with Acanya.

"Lanex"? I said curiously.

"Lanex was my older brother", Moonmist elaborated. "When our pack was nearly gone, he and I were the last ones. He looked out for me, until..." she looked sad, so I didn't want to question, not now at least. I would ask my mate about it later. So, smiling, I nodded my head.

"Alright then, Lanex is a good name for him then", I said.

It was a few minutes until the final egg hatched. Most of the clan had left because of the hatching of other pair's eggs. Moonmist now had four of her children snuggled up to her asleep, making little cries, it would take several hours before they could eat solid food. It took ten minutes before their lungs had adapted to the air. Moonmist surveyed her children, a perfect litter two males and two females. In case anymore of the eggs started to hatch, Strena and Cyrn were with us.

I had the feeling of great joy in me and so did moonmist. We were now finally parents. As I lay down beside her, opposite to where the chicks were, and next to them were Strena and Cyrn. Strena and Moonmist had developed a close relationship with each other as they would have been the ones sharing a nest together.

Later, another egg started to move, and we all snapped to attention. Moonmist got up, and helped the little raptor out; sure enough it was a female. She would be called Cyria. I decided to name her that; Cyrn knew it was the female version of his name. He was quite honored. Now, we had two sons, and three daughters, this was the final number. Usually not all the eggs would hatch; some were just duds containing no zygote. We were the third couple of five to have a total of sixteen Cyteri chicks born this year. Killer and Cleo spread the news through barks to other clans on the island. As they received word from other clans on their new census. One clan reported ten, another twelve; a clan said it had twenty two, even the Aka-Eream reported eighteen.

It was a bit of a shocker to hear from our rivals, but it was a sacred time to us and we forget about our rubbish competition. Tomorrow would bring a new day, now I had the feeling of completeness inside as a looked at our newborn children. I knew Moonmist had it in her too. Everything was fine for now, we would not need to hunt for a few days because of the recent hunt we had earlier this morning. With the aide of Cyrn and Strena, and the devotion that was coming from the rest of the pack, all seemed well. I went to sleep that night, snuggled up with my mate, five little raptors laying between us.

(Later that Night)

I awoke later on, and looked around. The sun had yet to come up, and the night was still black. Suddenly, I felt something poke me, and looked around, alert. A small squeak broke the silence that was around me. I calmed down instantly, remembering the days events. It would be a long while before I knew what was really going on. It all seemed like a dream. Suddenly, I looked back at my mate and saw her bluish-green eyes glowing in the dark, watching me. "What is it Trapper?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "I was just thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

"You were telling me about Lanex earlier today." I told her. The cloud that had been covering the moon shifted, and I saw confusion written on her face. Suddenly, she seemed to understand. "My older brother Lanex. Right?" she asked. I nodded in reply. "What happened to him?" I asked her softly as I lay down beside her.

"It is a long story." She said simply.

"We have much time, love." I told her, smiling softly.

"Alright. He and I were the last of our pack. When our parents died, he took their place, caring for us, my siblings and myself. Soon, they all left the world, and we were left alone. When ever I needed someone, he was there for me." She said, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. I could see them glistening even in the dim moonlight. "Then, one day, we were hunting together. A larger carnivore appeared, and we both ran. I watched him, but soon the forest became so dense I could no longer see him running a few yards away from me. I don't know what happened to him. I don't know if he lived or not, and if he did, where he is and if he is still alive. I hope that I will find him one day, and you can meet him Trapper. He would be happy for us, both of us." She said with a sad smile. I nuzzled her. "He is alive, Moonmist, he is." I said, comforting her.

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure?" she asked in reply.

"I just do. I can feel it." I said. As I spoke to her, I looked down and saw one of the chicks looking up at me. _Lanex._ He must have heard the whole thing. I then turned my head, and saw another pair of eyes, bluish-green like my mates. Acanya. The twins lay there together, snuggled up for warmth. I could see the bond that they had was inseperable, already, even though they had only lived a few hours. I smiled at them, and wrapped my tail about them, pulling them close. "You two have much in store." I said. "I know it." Soon they fell asleep, as did my mate. I watched my family for a long while, until my eyes began to droop as well, and I fell into a deep sleep.

AN- OK, there it is. Longer than most, which I hope makes up for the delay! And, remember to click that little review button at the bottom of the page! Praises loved, advice most defiantly welcomed, and flames used to explore the island in the dark...(the other line was getting old). And, remember to join the official Raptorsong Webpage! Find the link in my profile, under 'my homepage'.


	5. Playtime and Panic

AN- Ok, kill me….I know this chappy is LOOOONG overdue, but life always seems to get in the way of things. And…since I am thinking correctly right now, I am going to let you all know who the other genius behind the story is! Tallacus (aka Lanex or Lan on the Raptorsong website). He and I have been working on this story together since (a. the first one finished, and (b. the site opened. huggles Tall Thanks to you, the story is so great!

And, I would like to dedicate this story to you because of your work on the site, and the story (and for showing me so many great free-download programs, and tutoring me in Maya, and ect…)

Chapter 5

3 days later

Lanex was the first one to awake. He peeked up from beneath his mother, seeing his uncle Cyrn and aunt Strena cuddled still asleep. The little raptor smiled at him. The overhanging redwood trees refracted the morning sun that it glittered through the trees. Like a divine force was welcoming them to a new day. Of course they are too young to understand God. Eventually they would learn about the almighty creator when they are the right age. Lanex felt at peace with his family. That's all they knew. We welcome them into the world with love; it would be awhile until they would need to know that this world was not what they really expect. A cool breeze blew through the trees, and it gave the little raptor a chill he laid his head down closer to his mother's body heat. He looked up again and smiled. He jibber to himself, with her maternal instincts to full, Moon mist awoke. Even though it was a happy jibber moon mist was still cautious. She looked over to Lanex who was still looking over her. "Lanex….what are you doing up so early"? She asked groggily. Lanex hopped down and ran up to his mother and nudged her purring, his mother returned the favor by purring as well. This commotion woke our other children. They got up and nudged and snuggled their mother. I was then awaked, my first sight of the day, seeing my family likes that, it brought joy to my heart.

"Trapper we have such wonderful children, thank the divine!" Cried moon mist as Akethron, Cyria, Lanex snuggled up to her. Acanya and Hekethra were nudging her.

"Indeed", I said agreeing with her as I got closer. Acanya and Hekethra and Akethron came to me nudging me as I returned them the affectionate gesture. I looked at my mate moon mist and smiled, "we have been blessed". I then joined them. The chick happily jittered. I looked down and saw one of the twins Acanya. She had beautiful blue eyes, just like her mother.

Acanya looked at me in a way that I knew she was hungry. "Hungry Acanya", I said smiling at her. Acanya gave a chirp for a yes; she then rubbed her snout at my neck, a way for young raptors to tell the adults that they are hungry. "You see uncle Cyrn and aunt Strena over there, go wake them and we'll go", I told my daughter indicating a sleeping Cryn with his mate Strena. Acanya chirped to her brother Lanex and the two moved stealthily over to there uncle and aunt. They kneeled and pounced on to their uncle, waking him with a growl he was ready to retaliate, but realizing that it was just them, he brushed them off with his tail.

"Can't wait until I have chicks", he said.

"Was that sarcasm", replied his mate Strena getting up with a smile.

Acanya and Lanex came up to her and nudged her.

"Morning ", she said. "Hungry you two" she asked. The twins chirped a yes. Cyrn and Strena got up and came over to us.

"So did the alphas ordered a hunt"? Cyrn had asked me.

"No, I thought we could catch a galli or two". I told him.

"Tapper isn't that a bit unorthodox, no raptor in a pack hunts alone." It then hit them. He looked at my mother and father, and his mate, we were a pack.

"Should we go then"?

---------------------------------------

Father nudged mother and said "we'll be back."

I gibbered, to myself. I was happy today like most of us. I nuzzled my brother Lanex (who I prefer the nickname Lan) lovingly and he returned the favor by nipping me, how mean! I sidestepped his jaw. I grinned half sly and playful acting anger and growled at him menacingly like I hear the adults do. Teeth barred I approached my brother charged after him brother and he ran away from me. I caught up with him and pounced on him taking him down. My claws scratching against his hide. His laughter turning into wails of pain. He wailed so much that mother had to get up from her grooming of Cyria while Hekethra and Akethron are lying next to her resting

Mother had to separate us, and Lan got up and rushed behind her leg hissing at me. I bowed my head in shame tail dip to the ground to acknowledge I did wrong, and I'm sorry.

Mother nudged me, and I perked up. Lan was confused for a moment but forget what happened and this time we continued to play this time joined with our brother Akethron. We chased each other and nipped at one another this time being careful with our claws. As our mother watched us, Hekethra and Cyria rested beside her.

A dragonfly whizzed past Hekethra. Curious of this new creature, Hekethra got up and followed as it flew low to the ground. The faster she went, the dragon fly flew faster, the dragon fly flew further up and Hekethra jump trying to reach it but it was to far for her and before she knew she was falling not the ground she was previous on but beyond it .

As mother watched us and now Cyria got up to play with us, mother turned to see how Hekethra was doing. She was not next to her. Thinking that she is off roaming somewhere she got up and barked for her. Mother barked for her again and again. She started to panic. Hearing the call, the alpha female Cleo arrived with others from the pack.

"Moonmist, what's wrong?" She asked my mother.

"Its Hekethra, she missing", cried my mother.

Cleo turned to the other two raptors beside her and ordered them to find my sister. There is something that I like about the alpha female that I couldn't figure out, perhaps it's her ability to lead, but I don't really know.

-------------------------------------------

With the prey in sight, I was the first to pounce, impaling the bird with my teeth. Strena then pounced and landed on the other one.

"Did you hear that"?

Cyrn was cocking his head to the right trying to listen to what he might have heard.

"Hear what"? I asked him.

"Someone was calling for Hekethra, it sounded like Moonmist".

I listened in, it was Moonmist and by the sounds of it. Hekethra was missing.

"Let's go back", I said to Cyrn and Strena.

Cyrn and Strena grabbed the two birds. When we arrive, I saw my mate in a state of fear and sadness.

"Moonmist – "

"Trapper, Hekethra is missing", she wailed. The chicks were huddled around her not knowing what to do. I turned to Cyrn and Strena. I ask them to find Hekethra. Strena volunteered to stay with Moonmist to comfort her. Thanking her, Cyrn and I left them to find my missing daughter.

------------------------------------------------

"We have to help", I said to Lan and he followed me to a tree. Before we were able to climb the tree, aunt strena stepped in between us.

"Your mother has enough to worry about Hekethra she doesn't need to worry about you too". She said and nudged us back to our other siblings who were with mother, we did not know how to treat the situation, and at least I did. I jibber a protest, but figuring it was best for the situation at hand I would have to wait until the adults drop their guard and I could go looking for my sister my self.

There an opening, with the window of opportunity opened I ran off to the nearest tree Lan right behind me. We climbed up the tree and hopped from branch to branch, I was going to fast for him to catch up. I jumped and I was falling. Quick thinking I brought my legs out to a tight stretch and bam. I hit the ground full force my legs taking most of the impact. I laid there for a while and got up legs sore. I proceeded to the edge of a clearing, I was on a short ridge I look down and saw Hekethra. Her head was sticking out of a muddy puddle. Lan was coming. "Lan!" I screamed. I rushed as quickly as my sore legs could carry me to a safer point where I could jump down easily without causing me not much extra pain.

I approach my sister. I nudged her calling her name, telling her to stop playing around like that. She didn't acknowledge me, nor was she breathing or anything. There was a weird bulge on her neck.

"She's not moving", I said to my brother who had just showed up. I was about to cry.

The adults arrived a while after, mother and father, Cleo and Killer and many others. Mom and dad just stared at Hekethra. Cleo and Killer took us back to our nest. I protested telling Cleo that I want to be with mom and dad.

"Sorry little one, your parents need to be alone", she told me.

--------------------------------------

Night came. We now had four remaining offspring. All of our future was in between us asleep, not understanding what had happened today. Acanya was still awake.

"Where is my sister"? she asked.

I couldn't explain death to someone as young as her. I would not know where to begin. That we experience such things like this everyday, that now its time for her to face reality.

I sighed and smiled weakly at her.

Moonmist took the chicks closer to her and cradled them. "Just stay close to the nest okay and don't go anywhere with out an adult". She told them. The chicks understood. I lay down. Acting like I was asleep, I kept eye on Acanya who was still reflecting on today's events. Starring out into the darkness I could see her suddenly come to a conclusion, she had figured out that her sister was not coming home.


End file.
